Sona/Strategy
Skill usage * makes a good early game harasser. * Charging twice at base at the start of the game can lead to an advantage fighting in the brush at level 1. * In a battle using along with to hit the enemy's carry can help turn the tides of the fight. * Do not underestimate the movement speed buff of . The passive aura combined with it's AoE active can give a very large speed boost to team. This combined with its slow from can make it very difficult to catch/run away from her. * is very strong if leveled up quickly. However, because of her lack of escape mechanisms or survivability skills, she should still be played as a support champion. * Stay with the team. makes an excellent healer, is best used when the whole team can take advantage of it, and lets the entire team kite. Without a teammate around, is little more than an easy gank. * During the laning phase, should choose her lane partner wisely. ** Picking a tank can allow steady leveling and pushing. Damage dealers also benefit greatly from her auras. ** Laning with another mana user and starting with can be very useful, especially if that teammate is particularly skilled and is using a . ** is a good example of said teammate, and he'll even benefit more than most because of spamming and his . * The ideal target to pick is a burst damage-based caster. The debuff only lasts a few seconds, so if you apply it when a or is about to unleash their nukes, you can vastly lower their damage output. Build usage * is a popular choice, because she will score assists by her mere presence in team fights. ** If your goal is to build as aura-support, this item can make up for the loss in AP if you are able to keep yourself alive and participate in team fights. * If has a early-game, spamming skills in base not only charges up , allows to activate (letting her get to your lane quicker), but also give additional mana per cast. However, be careful of staying in base for too long, as the game progresses whether or not you participate. ** If you are building with aura items, you would probably do well to get a instead, as it is less costly than a TotG and doesn't need to be built into an , which costs even more money. * With her and a , can make it nearly impossible to catch a dying team(mate) or escape from her team during a chase. These two things also allow her team to traverse great distances very quickly, such as quickly running to a tower/inhibitor after an ace to take it down before the enemy team revives or moving to a friendly tower/inhib to prevent it from being taken. * A valuable build for is stacking auras, as all it takes is Sona's presence for her to be useful and most of the aura items you should be getting are relatively cheap. ** The combination of lvl 5 and gives up to 44 AP, 14 AD and 25% Spell Vamp to her allies. *** A good offensive Aura is . When both of these are used it can greatly increase spell damage output of your whole team. *** Although can greatly benefit your team's AD DPS, it is best left to one of them to get for themselves. This item works well with , as they both have resistance-reducing auras. ** The combination of lvl 5 and gives a total of 38 armor and 44 MR., on top of 8 AD. *** Another useful aura to get is , which has a great aura on top of extra HP. * When playing with or as , getting a will give you more survivability, especially in team fights, due to her ** When playing as , armor isn't as important for her as other squishies because she can stay in the very back of her team in team fights, while magic resistance is still fairly important. Thus, a and will give her MR on top of added bonuses: cooldown reduction, extra healing on herself, and vastly increased mana regeneration. * is extremely valuable in group pushes, but sustained aura rotation depletes her mana pool quickly. Because of this, allowing her to take the buff is ideal for truly making her presence felt and increasing your team's overall success. * Buying a can be useful because Staccato can stack with , or , this means that basic attack can be doubled. Recommended builds Guides Sona Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies